Many conventional application programs utilize tool bars. Tool bars provide the user with a number of tools that assist the user in performing tasks.
Typically, a separate control is provided for each tool on the tool bar. The control may be a pushbutton or another graphical object that allows the user to invoke the desired tool. Often times the controls on the tool bar have icons on their faces that indicate the nature of the tool. Unfortunately, as the typical number of controls on the tool bar has grown for applications, it has become more and more difficult for the user to discern the nature of the tool solely from the icons shown as part of the tool bar. As such, many users have difficulty using the tools on the tool bar.